Together As A Couple
by lilbellacullen88
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are having some relationship problems. Emmett really wants Rose back, and Rosalie feels the sam way about Emmett. Will they be able to fix the problem? Read and find out!
1. SideLines

A/N: Hey!! This is my 1st / 2nd story, the first was one I wrote with Jaspers lil pixie77!! This story you're reading now is about Rosalie and Emmett spending more time together! I'm going to try to get it on the romantic side because you all should know Rosalie and Emmett are very loving to each other!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!

**Side lines**

RPOV

"Emmett do you have to have a wrestling match now?" I asked frustrated.

It was a normal day… for Emmett at least! His daily routine was to fight with Edward and Jasper, get yelled at, have a talk with me, and goof off some more. I feel like I never spend time with him anymore. Some times I want to make a scene so he at least looks at me, wakes up (A/N: well you know what I mean), and smells the roses!

" Honey, I'm just playing around!" Emmett laughed taking a lunge at Edward.

" You never hang out with me anymore! It's always your daily routine… and I'm on the side lines." I tried to explain.

Just then Jasper walked in and felt my tension building up inside of me.

"Emmett, I think she means it… I can feel her tension over here." Jasper said, at least caring for me.

" Well, that's not my problem! Anyway I think she's hot when she gets angry!" Emmett stated.

"Emmett!! I'm through with this!!" I screamed as I dashed upstairs to my room.

How could he do this to me? My own husband! I wish I could some how convince Edward to stop the playful, but rowdy fights. Emmett can't do this to me… maybe he's hungry, or out of it. Yeah, probably out of it, but this has been going on all week.

" Edward! I need to talk to you now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was up there in a flash. How do I explain this to him? I mean he can read my mind, but it's his brother and he just might stand up for him.

A/N: Well how do you like it? I'll write more later… it's a cliff hanger!! NOOO!! I know that's probably never going to happen, but it is true that Emmett does fight a lot! Will Rosalie and Emmett be able to save their relationship or will it be a totally mess? Read more to find out. Oh and please review!! I promise the story will get better as it goes!


	2. Discussion with Edward

A/N: hey! Hope you like my story! I know what happens, but you need to read more to find out! How will Edward help Rosalie? What is Emmett thinking? READ ON!! Please review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I wish I did… but I don't own Twilight.

_He was up there in a flash. How do I explain this to him? I mean he can read my mind, but it's his brother and he just might stand up for him._

**Discussion With Edward!!**

EDPOV

"Hey Rose, what's bothering you?" I asked, but most definitely knew the answer. She looked so… depressed. I tried to refuse it, but I knew the truth was there that Emmett did it this time.Rosalie's thoughts

_I never considered being alone. I want to be content with Emmett, but there seems to be a wall of ignorance between us. I wanted to be like Edward and Bella… always with each other. At least when Edward is fighting, he glances up, smiles at Bella, and make sure she's happy. And of course when he is happy, she is happy. I wonder if I will get the Emmett back that I know, my Emmett._

EDPOV

Those thoughts were hard on me. I never knew she felt like this.

"Emmett never is with me anymore. He is always fighting with you and Jasper or getting in some sort of trouble." Rosalie managed to say.

" I know and you want to be just like Bella and I. As for the love of course." I replied.

" Exactly… if only he understood." Rosalie said with a little bit of hope in the beginning, but drained out of her as she realized _he's Emmett how will he understand?_

I knew one thing for sure… I needed to help her!

" I'll be back, just hold on. I promise he didn't mean to ignore you." I tried to sound positive.

I dashed down stairs; I saw my fiancé sitting on the couch, bored, she needed me too. As she looked up and saw my face it gleamed with satisfaction. I ran over to her and crushed my lips to hers. I knew what I needed to do with Emmett.

" Bella, love will you go upstairs and talk with Rosalie about girl stuff, please?" I asked.

"Uh… ok I guess." She stuttered sounding confused.

"I'll be up in a sec." I promised.

Bella took a steady pace upstairs, not wanting to trip and make a scene.

"Jasper… Alice wants you upstairs, some kind of fashion show, she wants you to judge." I lied.

"Oh yay! I love seeing Alice work her stuff!!" Jasper eagerly ran upstairs.

Once it was just Emmett and I in the room, I began to talk.

" Ok Emmett, do you have any affection towards your wife?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" he yelled.

"When's the last time you were with her… alone?" I questioned.

"Yesterday," Emmett lied unsure of himself.

Oh sure I thought.

"Emmett I'm not kidding, tell the truth!" I urged on.

" Fine, last Monday." He said feeling ashamed.

I could definitely tell he felt bad.

"That's a week! I'm not fighting with you until you hang out with her… no I'm never fighting with you unless you always have commitment to your relationship." I stated.

"Ok, I felt really bad, but she is hot when she's mad."

"No comment… she's my sister." I laughed

Emmett's thoughts

_Oh my god! I can't believe I did this to my Rosalie! I feel so bad, she must feel like I use her when I want to, but really I love her. I love her more than anything…I need to be more serious! How could I fight with my brothers but forget about her! I mean she's the bright light in my life! She's sexy!_

EDPOV

"Go get her Emmett!" I encouraged.

"What if she refuses to let me in?" Emmett asked.

" Your sexy beast is waiting… I'm sure she'll let you in and anyway you could always knock the door down." I ensured him.

"Thanks… I think its time for a bear hug!!" Emmett laughed.

"NO Thanks! I'll pass. Gotta go get my angel!" Edward said hurrying to get Bella back into his arms.

As I walked into the room I was definitely surprised. Bella and Rosalie were hugging. Wow, maybe Bella cheered Rose up! That's my angel!

"Thanks Bella." Rosalie said.

"No prob." Bella replied glancing up at me.

Everything alright?" I questioned.

I saw the two girls nod their heads. I wonder what Bella said.

"Love, we better go… Emmett is coming up to his love of his life." Edward insisted.

"Oh okay… Good luck Rose." Bella said as she walked over to me.

When Bella and I walked out the door I turned my head to see Rosalie sitting in her room. She was putting on lip-gloss and then sat and waited patiently for Emmett.

A\N: So how did you like it? Please review!! Will Rosalie and Emmett be all right together? Read more to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Talk with Emmett

A/N: heyy! Omg srry I was soooo busy with school and life. But anyway I hope you like my follow up 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight!!!!!

RPOV

Emmett walked carefully into the room. I glanced up and saw my big teddy bear of a husband looking down at me on the bed. Just before he came in I smeared Emmetts favorite lip gloss on… Watermelon.

"Rose…. I'm so sorry. I was just playing around and the truth is I hate to see you hurt." Emmett said with sincerity.

"And?" I urged him.

"You will NEVER be on the sidelines, but if im allowed to play around I will and ill want you to come in and wrestle with us." He winked.

I had laugh at him. Everything I had against him fell away. Nothing matter to me anymore except jumping into his arms. I did just that. I leaped off my bed and he caught me. We each knew what we wanted and that was a huge kiss that made up for the week we lost. The kissing stopped about five minutes later.

"Delicious!" Emmett howled.

"Yummy!"I agreed.

Emmett looked at me with the slanted smile that he always does when he wants to "hit a home run". Eventually we found ourselves having make up sex. Our past was now dirt being brushed off someone's shirt. All theres left to do is to enjoy the rest of the night.

EdPOV

"Looks like they're "DOING IT" again." Bella laughed.

"Yeah who would have thought Rose would would let him even touch her body after what he did. She was pretty angry." I told her. "What exactly did you say to her?"

Bella bit her lip holding back laughter.

"You don't know how much dread I go through not being able to read you mind hun." I chuckled.

"Ok I'll tell you…. Right after I get a thank you kiss for-"

I cut her off by grabbing her face and pressing my lips against hers. She grabbed the back of my head and combed her fingers through my hair. It was time for her explanation so I lightly pulled away.

"Ok Bella now explain." I put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well at first I was explaining how every guy fools around but she was really hurt. I knew if she ignored him they would never have a chance to talk and solve it."

"And?"

"And I told her to put emmett's favorite lip gloss on, wear her thong that says _Wrestle Me Grizzly_, her lacy bra, and a quick undressable top." Bella smiled.

"Well that explains sooo much!" I smirked in a playful way.

"I know but she wanted to do it with him like they used to and that was the perfect set up."

"Why aren't you smart!" I said kissing her on the forehead. "that's my girl!"

I laid down on the couch and Bella laid her head on my chest. I listened to her breathe and I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

A/N: I'm soo glad I got to write that! Thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed it! Ill try to write more! Plz review! 


End file.
